


I'll Get a Real Ring in the Morning

by cellophanearmies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love Potion/Spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellophanearmies/pseuds/cellophanearmies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's two in the morning and Derek Hale is on her front porch, proposing with a Ring Pop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Get a Real Ring in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Bruno Mars' 'Marry You'. 
> 
> While Derek is under the influence of a love potion, he just has the intense urge to marry Lydia.

There was incessant knocking at her door and Lydia gritted her teeth. More than likely it was werewolves at the door, which meant she couldn’t pretend she wasn't home. Their goddamn super hearing ruined more things than it helped.

“Hold on, Hamish. There’s someone at the door,” she told the Australian mathematician on her computer.

He nodded and waved her off, used to constant interruptions. She stomped down the stairs to make sure they knew how pissed off she is. It was hard to get a meeting with Hamish due to the time zones and their busy schedules. Werewolves ruined everything.

Lydia yanked the door open to find Derek Hale on one knee with Scott and Stiles standing behind him, completely exasperated.

She blinked once and before Derek could open his mouth to say anything she cut him off by slamming the door in his face. Lydia Martin was not prepared to handle whatever was happening on her porch. It was two in the morning, and unless there was extreme blood loss and guts threatening to emerge, it was rarely worth opening the door. Derek Hale proposing was definitely worth at least stepping away from her computer.

She raced upstairs. “I have to go. Werewolf emergency.”

Hamish nodded in understanding. That’s why she liked working with him so much. He was the only mathematician that she knew of that was also in a pack. It took years to find someone in her field that could understand why she sometimes had to run off all the time with no real explanation.

“Just let me know when you’re available again. Hope everything goes well.”

She signed off Skype and put on her closest pair of heels. It may have been the middle of the night, but it wasn't one of _those_ in the middle of the night meetings. (Those meetings usually involve danger, blood, and sprinting for long distances.) When Scott and Stiles were around, there was bound to be pictures and Lydia Martin had to look fabulous in them.

They were still patiently waiting outside. Derek looked oddly hopeful, still on one knee. He had a bouquet of daffodils in one hand and a Ring Pop in the other.

“Will you marry me, Lydia Martin?” His smile was blindingly white and anxious.

She cocked an eyebrow.

“What is he on?”

Scott sighed and elbowed Stiles.

“We don’t know. He came through my window and insisted that we stop our Halo marathon to help him find a ring to propose to you with. He threatened to rip our throats out when we tried to go to Deaton first. Like everyone knows that he has a thing for you, but proposing to you at two in the morning is weird even for Derek.”

She filed away that Derek didn't go straight to her house, and redirected her attention to Derek.

“So, you took him to a gas station,” Lydia drawled.

“It’s just temporary until I can get you a real ring. I would have given you one of the family’s but they got lost in the fire.” Derek zones out for a moment and Lydia knows that he’s thinking about the other Hales. He shakes himself out of the moment. His smile is intensely bright. “Well, Lydia, will you do the honor of marrying me?”

Her mouth dropped, thrown off guard by his earnestness.

“If I say yes, can we go see Deaton?”

His smile turned toothy. “Of course, anything you want.”

Whatever Derek was on, it was strong because the real Derek Hale wouldn’t do whatever Lydia wanted just because she wanted it. They bickered and argued and occasionally screamed at each other. She cocked her hip and held out her left hand for him to put the Ring Pop on. Just because Derek was drugged didn’t mean she was'nt going to enjoy the proposal. Jackson never got around to it before he dumped her the second time. No one since had been around long enough to even think of buying a ring. As soon as the candy ring was firmly on her finger, Derek grabbed her by the waist and twirled her around. She did not giggle like a little girl. Once Derek set Lydia back down, he placed a chaste kiss on her lips. It took her longer than she would like to get it together. She caught the boys trying to stealthily put their phones back in their pockets after she grabbed her purse and locked up her house. The glare she shot Stiles and Scott made sure that the video and pictures didn’t get sent out to the rest of the pack for the moment.

They set off to Deaton’s in Stiles’ shitty jeep. 

“How is thing still road legal, Stiles? I thought after the trolls, you would finally call it quits.” Lydia snarked from the backseat, next to Derek.

“Hey! Leia’s special and she’s lasted longer than the Porsche ever did.”

Jackson’s Porsche did die a spectacular death by vengeful pixies. The pixies scratched the paint job to hell and ran it through a tree. Jackson cried. So, naturally it went viral on YouTube. No one has been willing to fess up to it, but she suspected Stiles helped Danny do it.

Scott kept twisting around in his seat to give Derek his worried puppy eyes. It was the only thing that keeps her from smacking Derek’s hands away. He was trying to scent mark her, but it didn’t make it any less annoying. Her patience lasted until they were at Deaton’s while Stiles and Scott tried to explain Derek’s situation.

“I swear to god, Derek, touch my hair one more time and we’ll see if you can regenerate a hand.”

He snatched his hand back quickly. “Sorry,” he muttered.

She rolled her eyes at his downtrodden expression. He hadn’t looked this pathetic since her high school days. Lydia sighed. “It’s just that these curls took over an hour and I don’t want them ruined so early.” By early she meant: it’s three o’clock in the morning and I haven’t slept in over twenty-four hours; don’t test me. He nodded in understanding. The amount of hair products he used on a daily basis mirrored any of the girls in the pack. The girls and Derek had bi-monthly talks about hair care over coffee.

“It looks to me like a love potion. It should wear off by tomorrow at the latest,” Deaton told them all.

“What do we do with Derek until then?” Scott asked.

Deaton studied Derek for a moment.

“I suggest that Lydia stay near him. Otherwise, he might try something as drastic as the proposal.”

So, they all headed back to the rebuilt Hale house for the night. Everyone in the pack had a room for just in case purposes. Lydia rarely ever used hers, but it was useful. She may or may not have shoved the loose piece of baseboard where it belonged to finish the built in mountain ash ring around her room to make sure Derek didn’t creep in. It took a five minute argument to convince Derek to let her stay in her own room. Lydia didn’t sleep, but answered emails on her phone until she felt bored enough to shuffle down to the kitchen for coffee.

The coffee machine wasn’t near as high tech as the one she has at her home. She was a part time barista when she went to Berkley and she was still damn good at making everything. Derek padded downstairs while she was making hash browns. He looked hungover as he flopped down into a chair at the counter. She picked out a mug with cartoon wolf on it. It was unofficially Derek’s even though he said hated the thing more than the grumpy cat one that Erica got for him as a Christmas present. He never put up much of a fuss because he secretly adored it. Lydia made it the way Derek liked, with so much milk and sugar it tasted like candy. He tensed when she placed the mug in front of him. Eventually, he relaxed enough to tersely nod in thanks. He kept his head down and refused to look at her.

After a while, she set a plate of hash browns and sausage in front of him. Bacon was the wakeup call for the pack. Boyd’s the only that genuinely prefered sausage over bacon; so, she left out a third plate for him whenever he managed to extract himself from Erica’s death grip.

“What exactly happened last night?”

Lydia’s smirk dropped as she tried to be nonchalant.

“Oh, you just took a love potion and proposed to me with this,” she waved her left hand with the sticky Ring Pop still on it. He paled before he blushing bright pink. Lydia only giggled a little at his pain and suffering.

“Who knows about this?”

“You made Scott and Stiles take you to my house. It was late so I don’t think anyone else knows yet, but they will.”

His head smacks against the table. “Great. So complete and total humiliation again with photographic evidence.”

“I didn’t-” He shifts so he can look up at her. “It’s Scott and Stiles.”

It’s Lydia’s turn to blush. The duo believes in equal opportunity blackmail. They have dirt on everyone and the physical copies are hidden. Lydia suspects that they store it in the Sheriff’s safe, but the theory is untested. No one messed with the Sheriff's things. The man was a proud owner of wolfsbane bullets, thanks to Chris Argent. 

“Anything else I need to know about?”

He quirked an eyebrow at her rising heartbeat. She really didn’t want to ask the question that had been nagging her.

“I forgot to ask Deaton, but usually a love potion attaches you to the first person you see or its creator. You went to Scott and Stiles for help.”

She watched him swallow hard.

“I don’t really know. I ate some chocolates and suddenly _all_ I wanted to do was marry you.”

They stared at the Ring Pop on her finger. She’s not entirely sure she why she’s kept it on or why she doesn’t want to take it off.

“You were really happy when I said yes. It wasn’t just drugged happiness either.”

He looked like a deer caught in the headlights and for once he was glad that she wasn't a werewolf. Though, he was pretty sure anyone could hear his heart trying to beat its way out of his chest.

“I know you like me more than you let on. Apparently, everyone’s figured it out too.” She took a deep breath before twisting around to look him in the eye with a glittery smile. “It’s fine if you just want to pull a Stiles. I can keep my distance while you move on.” Her smile turns watery by the end and she stands to leave.

“You’re lying.” Derek cocked his head, just like Scott when he got confused.

“I’m _not_.” As if putting more emphasis on it would make the lie true.

“Lydia?”

“ _God_ , Derek, how thick skulled do you have to be? I was trying to be as obvious as possible without pushing you like I did Jackson.” She runs her fingers through her hair. “You saw how that turned out. I thought that when you were ready, you’d make a move.”

“My first girlfriend burnt down my house and killed my family and my second turned out to be a siren, who tried to drown the pack. _I_ chased after them. I’m sure you can see why I didn’t go after you.”

Lydia shuffled close to Derek. “So, we’re both stupid and we should really kiss because I’m sure Boyd is tired of waiting to take pictures.”

Derek cracked a grin and tugged on her hand to pull her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck. “Oh and no more two in the morning proposals.”

“For the love of-Just kiss already,” Boyd growled.

Lydia rose up on the balls of her feet and Derek met her halfway to appease Boyd. The kiss was soft and sweet. She licked the salt from his lips and buried her fingers in his hair. He cupped her cheeks, careful of her curls. “Okay, that’s enough. I don’t need breakfast and a show.” Derek pulled back enough to flash red eyes and devilish grin at Boyd. Boyd looked wary.

It was a hot, opened mouth kiss. Lydia purposefully slipped her tongue into Derek’s mouth to push Boyd’s buttons. She moaned louder than stritcly necessary when he tightened his hands in her hair. It was sloppy and glorious and she may be just a little too into it when Derek’s hand slid down her back to palm her ass.

“Fuck you, Derek,” Boyd muttered when Derek lifted Lydia onto the counter. Derek’s lips slid down her neck to make a mark on her collarbone. She winked at Boyd as he snatched his plate and stalked into the living room. Lydia could feel Derek shake with barely contained laughter. She smacked him on the shoulder, which only served to make him snort.

“Shut up, you have to pull it together. There are five more people we have to scar before they can get breakfast.”

Derek pulled away from Lydia’s neck to plant a kiss on her pouting lips.

“I think I hear Scott getting up.”

A few minutes later, the rest of the pack woke up to Scott shrieking, "Once wasn't enough?"


End file.
